


Coloring

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny just liked to color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coloring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts).



> Written for 1_million_words Say What? Quote on Friday 7/19/13 _I want to make beautiful things, even if nobody cares._

It wasn’t one of those things that Danny thought of as a hobby. Hobbies were fishing, or making bird houses, or learing to knit. Danny just liked to color. Not something that he did every day, not something that he spent a fortune on to get the quality supplies for, it was just a thing he did.

He came home from second shift on detail once and Rachel had been waiting for him. She told him not to sit there and watch Grace until he got tired. One of the neighbors had seen him through the window, thought it was creepy. She thought Danny should find something to do if he was going to sit in the baby’s room. Danny thought his daughter was a miracle, and the neighbor was a peeping tom.

But he’d started to color. He had no idea why his infant daughter who couldn’t hold her own head up had coloring books, but he found them kind of soothing. He’d liked the ones aimed at older kids better, he liked the ones aimed at girls better. He liked the clothing and the houses. Flesh-tones with rosy cheeks. Landscapes that weren’t just grass and sky. He liked filling the whole page in as accurately as possible.

In the eleven years he’d been coloring as an adult, he’d never shown what he’d done to another person. He did it because he wanted to make something beautiful. Nobody needed to care about it but him.

Grace knew, and sometimes, on rainy days, they’d go to the store together. They’d pick up new crayons to share, and they’d find new coloring books, then they would sit at the coffee table and color and talk.

Danny would color on his own, and eventually he’d fill in the whole of a book. There’d been dozens that he’d had to leave in New Jersey. But he’d started a new collection in Hawaii. The finished books stood neatly on the bottom shelf of his one book case. The crayons were there too with the unfinished books in a pile. It looked like it might be Grace’s shelf to anyone else. But sometimes Danny smile just looking at it, knowing the pretty that they held.

He’d come into his office one morning, Steve’s first day away on his two week Naval Reserves Duty Something, and found a bag on his desk. Inside there was a coloring book, a beautiful book of stained glass windows. Danny’s fingers itched slightly to start coloring. There was also a handful of colored pencils. Not the hard lead kind that would scratch through the pages, but a softly smearing fill that would enhance the window book.

There was a blue post it as well. _Miss me. Steve_


End file.
